The River Will Guide You Home
by Libby16
Summary: One-shot, spinoff of Snowflakes. Chihiro, Rumi, and Tsukiko have all been friends since childhood tied together by one dream: restore the Kohaku River. May not make much sense if you have not read Snowflakes, but it should be fine.


**WARNING: THE ENDING MAY NOT MAKE MUCH SENSE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ SNOWFLAKES. I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU READ SNOWFLAKES BEFORE READING THIS.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Forests, lakes, and rivers, clouds and winds, stars and flowers, stupendous glaciers and crystal snowflakes - every form of animate or inanimate existence, leaves its impress upon the soul of man."<strong>

**Orison Swett Marden**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I of course I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters. Rumi is technically Hayao Miyazaki's character, but I have no shame in making her one of my own characters and giving her a personality and looks based on my own imagination. Tsukiko is entirely my own character.<em>

* * *

><p>Today was finally the day.<p>

Rumi and Tsukiko stood on the banks of the newly reconstructed Kohaku River. Years of hard work, fundraising, and degrees in environmental sciences had led to this moment. Tsukiko had her short black hair tied back in a messy bun and a maroon bandana was wrapped around her head. Rumi stood tall and lean; her incredibly short hair was cropped in many layers around her face. She had it left short because of the blistering sun that would beat down on her during the long days of shoveling the trench for the river beds. Her hair was cropped in the back and had shaggy bangs in the front, it looked almost boyish but with the shape of her face it turned into a very feminine look. The two smiled wistfully at each other before looking back out at the dried river bed; they only wished Chihiro were here to share this moment with them.

They had been only fourteen years old when Chihiro went back to visit her previous home in the Kohaku River valley for the summer. The mountain in which the river had once originated seemed so empty without the trail of icy blue snaking its way down the side. It was a beautiful area. A little town rested in the valley of two mountains. The mountain that once held the source was called Fuyu, for winter. The mountain constantly had a snow and ice covered peak. There was a constant snow fall over it even on a cloudless day. The other mountain that made the valley possible was called Natsu, for summer. Spring flowers and animals populated the mountain. The mountains were not even twenty miles apart and rose to the exact same height; so why one mountain was in a permanent winter state and its twin was in a permanent summer state befuddled scientists. The Kohaku River's source originated from the very peak of the mountain Fuyu.

Rumi remembered the day when she had walked with her long lost best friend Chihiro into the forest on the slope of the mountain. They had missed each other dearly and spent nearly every day that summer together. Chihiro knew her time there was drawing to an end, but neither of the girls mentioned this, relishing in each other's presence for the short amount of time they had.

After Chihiro had moved she had felt a much stronger connection to where she once grew up. She felt as if she was torn between her old home and her new one, as if her soul was divided. She remembered nothing of her time in the spirit world.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Chi!" Rumi exclaimed as they sat down from their hike on a stable enough rock. Their legs had begun to have the consistency of jell-o and they were grateful for the support.

Chihiro took a drink out of her water bottle; even shielded under the canopy of the trees it was mercilessly hot that day. "I'm gonna miss you too! I wish I didn't have to leave. I miss it here, but my new home isn't so bad. I've made really good friends with Tsukiko, but I miss it here so much!"

"Found any guys you like there?" queried Rumi. Chihiro sighed; Rumi was always pestering her about boys. In all honesty she wasn't interested in dating. Rumi of course was boy crazy and never let Chihiro forget it. After Chihiro shook her head no, Rumi launched into the tale of her last three boyfriends.

Rumi laughed when she noticed Chihiro's discomfort. After a moment's silence of listening to the birds chirp Rumi smiled. "Remember that day when we went swimming in the river and you slipped off the dock?"

How could Chihiro forget when Rumi brought it up on a daily basis?

_They had been eight at the time and were allowed to go to the river by themselves as long as they didn't go on the dock or step in the water. Of course being little girls they wanted to disobey every command thrown their way. The two were playing a little hand game on the dock when Chihiro lost her balance and tipped over. This wasn't the first time that she swam in the river. She used to go down there on a weekly basis with her parents to relax, as did all the other families that lived in the Kohaku River valley._

_They would spread their picnic blankets out on the lush grass that dominated the banks. Yuuko would sit in a lawn chair and read a book while Akio fished. The river was always generous with the amount of fish it provided; to show his gratitude Akio would throw the small ones back. As long as the river god was happy the valley was flourishing with flora and the animals abundant. These were all the glory days before the beautiful river had been filled in and replaced with tacky apartments._

_While completely submerged in the depths of the Kohaku River for what was the second time in her life, Chihiro didn't feel scared. The river had saved her the last time and she had faith it would save her again. Just give it a little time. While underneath she took the time to observe the rainbow of fish circling around her; gazing at the small bubbles that rose to the surface from the final amount of air in her lungs. She smiled underneath the water, the last time she was in this position she had only been three and was scared witless. Her young mind couldn't comprehend what was going on, nor did it take the time to enjoy the true beauty of the river. The sun above distorted the lighting under the water. Everything looked as if you were granted with new eyes. Little eddies pulled at her; the current wasn't strong that day._

_She expected her friend from so long ago to show up, but he never did. She frowned slightly. Her lungs began to scream at her for air. Where is he? She wondered._

_She suddenly realized he may not be coming. She felt a little heartbroken at this. She really wanted to see him once more. Heartbreak was soon replaced by panic. She would have to get herself out of this situation! Kicking her limbs profusely she began to swim, in what direction she wasn't sure but she had to do something or else she would drown._

_Once she finally broke the surface she realized the river was at a standstill. The water had completely stopped moving, right down to the last eddy. It was almost as if it was a big bathing tub. She smiled as she realized her friend was helping her in this way. In that moment she knew she would never be in danger of the river._

_She waded to shore, about thirty feet away from the dock where Rumi stood shouting Chihiro's name. "I'm okay Rumi!" Chihiro called from about halfway to the shore to reassure her friend that she had survived. Rumi sprinted off the dock in the direction of Chihiro. Chihiro had reached the edge of the water and was straggling forward. She stopped when the water pooled around her ankles to catch her breath; at that moment Rumi had reached her. Suddenly Rumi burst out laughing. "You have a fish in your hair!" she shrieked._

_Chihiro cried in disgust and shook her head like a wet dog to rid herself of the fish. After she heard a satisfying plop signifying the fish had returned home she stepped completely out of the water. They turned around to say goodbye to the river; Chihiro also unknowingly said goodbye to her memories of her friend._

"Yes I definitely remember _that_." Chihiro replied.

Rumi laughed. "I miss the river." she said nostalgically.

Chihiro sighed and brought her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I'd give anything to be able to swim in it again."

Suddenly Rumi stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Chihiro internally _uh-_oh'ed at that. She knew when Rumi placed her hands on her hips she either had a brilliant plan going through her mind, or she was about to give someone the tongue lashing of their life. For a fourteen year old she had the vocabulary of a sailor. "Why don't we?"

"Rumi," Chihiro said hesitantly. "The river is gone. We're sitting in part of the dried river bed right now!"

Rumi stamped her foot. "And do you see the condition the earth is in? It's dry and crackly. It's a miracle these trees have survived; the leaves are starting to wither. The animals have left, all the flowers have died! The earth is suffering and for what? A few people can live in some crappy apartments, yeah that's fair."

"What are you saying Rumi?"

"I'm saying that we need to get the river back!"

"The river is gone!" wailed Chihiro.

"Not if we have something to do about it." Rumi replied with a gleam in her eyes.

"But we're only fourteen, who's gonna listen to a fourteen year old?" Chihiro said.

"Oh, trust me, with my big mouth and your brains we'll make the most unstoppable team there has ever been. Japan won't know what hit them!"

That had been the starting point of the reconstruction on the Kohaku River. Several late night phone calls and hours of research between the two girls resulted in them coming up with the perfect evidence to support them.

As it turned out the flora that used to grow in that valley held a very valuable chemical in them that could be used to treat a number of serious illnesses; the flowers only grew in that valley and had died once the river was no longer there to sustain them. With this they knew they had struck the jackpot; there was no way the courts could deny them their wish now.

Soon Tsukiko joined the girls as her father had high influence in the Environmental Preservation group of Japan. She also proved valuable for Chihiro because they were neighbors; Rumi was so far away it was hard for them to get much work done. Having Rumi in the valley was essential as she pulled together protests in front of the apartment buildings and had formed a club in school. The backup she got through that added another ten people to the support.

By the time they were sixteen they had drawn the attention of major environmental groups and several had taken to protesting in the surrounding cities.

Tsukiko wasn't the most outgoing person, but she was wickedly smart. The trio consisted of Rumi, the talker. Rumi was quick witted and was very cunning in her words, she could have anyone wrapped around her finger and on their side in a three minute conversation. Chihiro was level headed and stubborn, so she became the unspoken leader. She would not take no for an answer. At one point they had been granted an audience with the city council in the Kohaku River valley. Chihiro and Tsukiko had traveled five hours in a stuffy car for that day, only to be turned away at the last second because the council claimed they were discussing more important matters that day and didn't have time for a trio of sixteen year olds. Chihiro was practically fuming at this and marched with purpose through the exquisite doors of the courthouse. The doors slammed open with a bang causing the assembled council members to jump at the intrusion. Tsukiko and Rumi were flanking her.

Suddenly Chihiro's temper got the better of her and she was screaming at the council members. They threatened to bring in security guards if she did not calm and leave.

But suddenly a strict looking old woman with pin tight bun and glasses stood up and scolded the other members of the council. They should listen to the girls! They had promised them an audience and an audience they would get. Rumi then stepped forward to present their case. Tsukiko stepped forward and grasped Chihiro's hand forcing her back. Chihiro could let her temper get the better of her sometimes and right then wasn't the time to let that happen.

"Ladies and gentleman," Rumi began to present their case. "The Kohaku River once made these valleys flourish in beautiful flowers and animals. It was a place for families and tourists alike to come and refresh themselves; the river is a healing place for most. Not only mentally, but with our research we have actually found out the medical benefits of this river. The A'Hatu orchid was a flower only native in the Kohaku River valley. When the decision was made to fill in the river scientists took several seeds and blooms of the flower to labs for testing. Several samples were planted in several different environments across Japan. The experiment failed however. As it turns out the flowers would survive in those areas, but the medical usage had disappeared. Further investigation showed that it was not the flowers themselves that was used to make medicines, but a combination of the flowers and sediments found in the core of Mount Fuyu that is impossible to excavate. The only way to retrieve the sediments that chemically react with the flowers to gain this medicine was through the Kohaku River transporting it. Once the river was filled in the A'Hatu orchids died in the valley and with it the medical world lost a vital ingredient! For what? So some people could live in a crappy apartment?"

She earned several steely eyes from the elderly council members. The owner of the apartment complex was among one of them; his gaze seemed to be staring straight into her soul. Finally the aged man said "What's your proof _little girl_?" he sneered.

Rumi knew she was going to get some crap for her age. But she was prepared beyond imagination. Tsukiko stepped forward. Shoving her glasses up on her nose before reaching into her backpack for a stack of papers concealed in a manila folder. "I believe you'll find everything you need in here. We will leave for an hour, and when we come back we expect the information to be looked over and afterwards we will discuss funding for our project." Said Tsukiko confidently. She knew once the information was looked over there was no way the city council could overlook this without feeling like monsters.

Once the trio had taken their leave with smug smiles plastered on their faces. All the elders just stared in shock at the scene that had unfolded before them. They were supposed to be discussing the lack of tourism in the valley lately and come up with solutions to this, but it seemed their minds were made up for them.

"It appears," began the old woman who had insisted the girls speak earlier "we have a change of plans."

"Are we really going to let three sixteen year olds run the city? Because if we discuss this today then that is exactly what we will be doing!" protested a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair.

"Oh Akito." Chuckled the old woman. It seemed very out of character for that woman who looked like she was a no nonsense person. "Have you forgotten the joys of youth? We could all learn a thing or two from those girls."

The council ended up in favor of the girls much to their delight. Apparently they had overlooked the part about the A'Hatu orchids when agreeing to sign the contract to fill in the river. The owner of the apartment complex admitted to knowing about the flowers and their medical usage, but he was so concerned about money he was willing to kill them off, for this he could face up to a year in jail.

Further investigation showed signs of mold beginning to form in the apartments. Somehow a sample from one to the dorms had found its way into the manila folder along with lab tests proving exactly what it was. None of the girls admitted to putting it in there. It was quite obvious now that the apartments had to be torn down. The inhabitants would be offered new housing in an area that did nothing to harm the environment.

Funding was low in hard economic times so they came to a mutual agreement that the city would tear the apartments down because it was necessary, but if the girls wanted to see the river running once more they had to gather the funding and resources for themselves.

As it turned out they had already fundraised over half of the money that they needed. They received a grant from Japan's highest environmental agency group and smaller groups had done their own projects to help out. Things were looking up for the reconstruction of the Kohaku River.

The day came where the apartments were to be torn down. Several sticks of dynamite were planted strategically throughout the structure to make sure that not a single trace was left. The trio and their families were granted front row seats to witness the event and were even allowed to push the button to signal the start of the destruction. Several interviews were taken place that day.

"Chihiro, what made you decide to reconstruct the river?" asked a reporter.

"It wasn't just me!" Chihiro insisted. She had been labeled as the leader and people often forgot about Rumi and Tsukiko's involvement. "It was a group effort."

"What do you plan to do to jumpstart the reconstruction?"

"_We_ plan on beginning here with the destruction of the apartments. After that we'll give some time for the earth to heal here and afterwards we'll begin scouring for volunteers. We have a company willing to dig the trench for the river basin and agreed to do it for a great price. We plan to find the source of the original river and try to reopen it; we figured it was best this way instead of making an artificial source."

"What are your plans for the future?" The reporter asked sticking the microphone back in her face.

The question had taken her off guard. In all honesty she hadn't planned much into the future. Her main focus had been the reconstruction. What was she going to do after this? "Well, I know Tsukiko and Rumi want to major in environmental sciences. I've considered that, but I'm not completely sure. Maybe after we reopen the river I'll begin a project to build a shrine for the river god." She shrugged.

The reporter looked at her skeptically, so few believed in the old ways anymore. "Thank you for your time Chihiro." He said with a smile before turning around and leaving.

"What'd he want?" asked Rumi from behind her.

Chihiro just shrugged her shoulders. "Just the usual stuff. I'm just surprised he didn't comment on the mold."

Rumi had a mysterious glint enter her eyes. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked. At that moment Tsukiko wandered over to the two of them.

"'Bout to start. Ready?" Tsukiko asked fixing her glasses.

"Just a minute." Snapped Rumi. "Before we do this there's something I need to tell you. But you have to promise to keep this a secret." The other two nodded their heads warily. "I did it." Said Rumi with a smug smirk.

"What?" asked Tsukiko.

"I planted the mold." Said Rumi proudly.

"In the manila folder?" exclaimed Chihiro. "That was genius Rumi!"

Rumi shook her head profusely. "No…well yes, but in the apartments is what I meant."

They stood there in shock for a moment. "YOU DID WHAT?" Chihiro shrieked. Rumi quickly placed her hand over Chihiro's mouth muffling the string of profanities that were undoubtedly being said under her hand. People started to stare so Rumi grabbed the two girls' wrists and dragged them further away.

"I planted the mold in the apartments about a year and a half ago." She began tightening her purple bandanna around her short hair. "My uncle works in a science lab in Tokyo, I asked him for a small mold sample for a school project. He sent it to me along with the information on it. That's the paper I put in the manila folder. I planted the mold in an unoccupied apartment and let it spread over the course of the year and a half."

Chihiro just stared. "That was dangerous! You could have seriously damaged someone's health!"

"It was the least toxic mold known to man. Very similar to what you would find on bread! It wasn't harmful at all, but something still had to be done about it, you don't eat a moldy piece of bread after all." Said Rumi smiling.

Tsukiko started laughing. "Rumi you're a mad genius."

"Thank you, Thank you." said Rumi giving a mock bow.

They all walked back linking arms. Chihiro went to stand by her mother and father, Rumi by her father, and Tsukiko her mother. They were all in a large circle chatting idly. The three sixteen year olds all exchanged knowing looks that went unnoticed by their parents.

" 'Ey girls! It's time!" called a construction worker holding a small box. The girls giggled to themselves and walked forwards and clasped the box in their hands.

"One…" said Rumi

"Two…" said Tsukiko.

"Three!" yelled Chihiro. At that all three of their index fingers pressed on the button simultaneously. This caused a chain reaction in the buildings; fire explosions could be seen for a split second before a cloud of dust enveloped the atmosphere.

When the dust finally cleared the apartments had tumbled to the ground completely; the earth breathed a sigh of relief.

The flashing of cameras and babble of news reporters suddenly filled the air. The picture of the trio in a tight embrace would soon become the head picture of the newly established Kohaku River Valley environmental research center that was to open in ten years.

The girls broke away, smiles still plastered on their faces. They wanted that moment to last forever, but knew their time was running short. Rumi would still live in the valley and would organize the volunteers in her spare time out of school while Tsukiko and Chihiro had to go back home and figure out the reports and work on funding from there. That was just the way things had to be while they were divided.

"Well, I guess I'll see you during next school break, eh Rumi?" nudged Tsukiko sadly.

"Wait." Said Rumi's father. "I don't think that will be necessary."

Rumi quirked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Tsukiko's mom then walked up to the small group. "Ready to go sweetie?" she asked. Tsukiko cringed, she was sixteen and should definitely not be called _sweetie_.

"No." said Rumi's dad blankly.

"What?" said Tsukiko's mom confused.

"You're not leaving. For two years I have seen you come here with your daughter for this project. Over those two years we have become great friends. For two years I have watched you leave every school break with tears in my eyes because I wanted you to come back."

"What are you saying?" Tsukiko's mom whispered as Rumi's dad walked closer.

"For two years I've been meaning to do this." at that he bent down on one knee, never breaking his eyes away from Tsukiko's mom. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Deafening silence rang in the air. Tsukiko's mom could only blankly stare for a moment; the trio of girls had their breath hitched in anticipation. "YES!" screamed Tsukiko's mom flinging herself into Rumi's dad's arm, they both fell to the ground laughing and crying tears of joy.

Rumi and Tsukiko shrieked and hugged each other. Of course Chihiro was excited, but where would this leave her? Rumi and Tsukiko would be in the valley, working on the river together. Chihiro would be left behind on her own; she would be friendless and have to work on the fundraisers on her own.

Of course it was probably best for the majority of the group to be in the valley. The river would be completed much faster that way, what with Chihiro only being able to visit during school holidays.

It would be a lonely existence for Chihiro after that. She was only sixteen, and Tsukiko was her only friend back home. After that Chihiro became an empty shell of a person. She was hollow on the inside. The majority of the project had been taken over my Rumi and Tsukiko, the only work for Chihiro was to try to collect as much money as she could.

That was until the day of the car crash. Rumi and Tsukiko were devastated to learn that their best friend could possibly die. When she woke up they were elated to hear this, but she had amnesia! How was that supposed to work into the project? It was agreed that nothing would be said to Chihiro about the project until she regained her memory and had her health back. The strain of fundraising couldn't be placed on the girl's shoulders. Chihiro remembered Rumi because she had been her best friend before the move. She had no recollection of Tsukiko which she was devastated to hear.

Of course Rumi and Tsukiko would be just fine without Chihiro in on the project for a while; after all it was almost no different from the past two years. It was winter and Chihiro would not be there to visit until the summer. Surely Chihiro would gain her memory back by then! Right?

Then it came. The awful day when they learned Chihiro had disappeared into the night. Gone. Not a trace was left of her. Her room had been kept orderly and the only things that were missing were an aqua blue camisole and black skin tight jogging pants. The step-sisters huddled close and cried all night. They knew Chihiro would be back though. The river had been her heart and soul for so long. They knew she had become nearly empty once Tsukiko had left. If anything the river would guide her home.

Six years had passed since that night. The two young girls had grown into beautiful young women. Rumi still cropped her hair short and was never seen without a bandana in it. Tsukiko had opted to keep her rectangular glasses instead of getting contacts. She claimed the glasses just suited her better.

The two were now twenty four, Rumi on the verge of twenty five. They had both attended the Kohaku River valley community college to gain degrees in environmental sciences so they could continue with their work on the river. Sure it might have been nice to go to a large city like Tokyo, but their hearts were with the river. Tsukiko had found she had a great love for the Shinto religion and had been training to become a shrine miko since she was seventeen. Rumi wanted nothing to do with all the supernatural stuff. She claimed that if she couldn't see it then it didn't exist but thought it was great that Tsukiko was following something she felt very close to.

The police and her relative had long since presumed Chihiro dead, but the two girls refused to believe it. In honor of their lost friend Rumi and Tsukiko had constructed a delta off the main segment of the river that would eventually run and spill into the sea. The section was to be named the Chihiro River. In years to come the estuary where the two rivers met was said to be one of the most magical spots in all of Japan and under the full moon the water was rumored to glow.

That brought them a full circle to where they now stood now ten years later on that perfect spring day. They were no longer the fourteen year olds with a dream any longer. They were twenty four year olds now seeing that dream come true.

Countless hours of digging, millions in dollars of fundraising, a few little schemes of trickery, and the disappearance of one of them led to where they were standing now at the concealed source of the Kohaku River. At the peak of Mount Fuyu there was a large boulder that concealed an aquifer throughout the whole mountain. Once the boulder was removed there would be millions of gallons to burst through and fill the deep trenches that had been dug.

The trenches dug reached up to 50 feet deep in some places. The deepest part in the Chihiro River was 8 feet, somehow they knew she wouldn't want her river to be very deep seeing as she had nearly drowned as a child. Fish were to be imported to reboot the ecology in the area. It was all a lovely plan.

Only the people in the valley had been told that today was to be the day where the boulder was to be removed and the Kohaku River would once again begin flowing. They did this to avoid media; this was just for the people in the valley.

Tsukiko and Rumi were the only two at the top of the peak. They stared over the valley. It was a lovely spring day and a gentle breeze picked up. Down in the valley on the triangle of land where the delta of the Chihiro and Kohaku Rivers was a new environmental science center was being built. They figured that after today they would be one of the head workers there; Tsukiko doubling as a shrine maiden. That was all in the future, and right now, this was their moment.

"Ready Rumi?" asked Tsukiko.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Replied Rumi. It felt weird not consulting Chihiro. It hadn't been done in six years; they thought they would have gotten used to it by now, but some things your heart would never let go.

"One…"said Rumi

"Two…" continued Tsukiko.

"THREE!" they cried shoving against the boulder with all their weight. Veins threatened to burst in the girls' bodies in protest of the force they were exerting but they wouldn't give up. Finally with a satisfying groan the boulder finally gave way and water flooded out of the hole in the mountain.

It didn't take long for the water to flow down the mountainside and down into the valley. They held their breath as the water neared the delta of the Chihiro River. The water split and began to hydrate the thirsty earth of the trench that had been dug in honor of their best friend. At this they both shrieked and latched on to each other and began to laugh and cry tears of joy.

They had done it! The rivers were complete once more. They had done it for Chihiro.

"Well done girls." Came a melodious voice. The girls' heads jerked upwards to see their visitor. An ethereal beauty stood before them wearing a deep blue kimono with a white floral pattern on it and was held back with a white obi. The girl had gray eyes with flecks of blue that moved in them. Her hair hung in loose waves halfway down her back. Glowing white streaks were prominent in her hair; little blotches of sky blue moved through her hair, almost as if her hair held river currents. A large smile was plastered on her face. A tall lithe man with shoulder length blue-green hair stood by her side. His hand placed securely around her waist.

"Who are you?" asked Rumi hesitantly.

"You mean you don't recognize your best friend?" said the strange girl in mock hurt.

"CHIHIRO!" they both screamed and ran forward to tackle the girl. They all laughed for a moment.

The unfamiliar man then spoke up. "Thank you for returning my river. Also thank you for creating the delta for my wife, we are truly one now because of you."

Both girls gasped as they realized who they were talking to. This was the god of the river. Realizing this Tsukiko bowed out of respect and reverence to the river god as she had been taught to do in her miko training.

_Wife?_ Rumi was _so_ going to tackle Chihiro for not inviting her to the wedding!

"Thank you." said Chihiro, she and the strange man faded from sight after that.

They both stood there in shock. "That was…?" began Rumi.

"Uh-huh." Nodded Tsukiko blankly.

"And they were…?"

"Uh-huh…" nodded Tsukiko once more.

"You mean that… all that stuff you believe in is _true_?" Tsukiko looked at Rumi like _I told you so._ "Let's…go to a shrine or something…I think I have a lot of catching up to do."

Tsukiko laughed. "You think they're okay?"

"Yeah." Said Rumi wistfully. "They're fine. I'm just going to kill her the next time I see her for not inviting me to her wedding." Tsukiko laughed at that. "Hmm. Chihiro River. Seems like our friend has her work cut out for her, eh?"

The two girls smiled at each other before disappearing into the woods. The river had guided Chihiro home.

* * *

><p><strong>This fiction is purely a result of refusal to do homework XD<strong>

**So this is obviously a spinoff of my fiction Snowflakes. Yeah I know some of the things in the end haven't been explained in Snowflakes just yet, but this one shot was necessary to explain some things to come in snowflakes. I was originally going to make this into a chapter of snowflakes, but realized there wasn't really a place I could put it in their without interrupting the flow of the fiction, it was simply too different. So I decided to make this a one shot.**

**I began wondering what Chihiro's life must have been like before I gave her her life in snowflakes, and this is the result! This is obviously before snowflakes began, and ends up post snowflakes.**

**And yes, for those who have been practically sending me death threats for Haku to finally realize Mizu-Sen is Chihiro. HAPPY! Come on I said they're freaking married in this fic! So I hope this will be enough to sedate you for a short time.**

**Tsukiko is purely my imagination XD**

**R&R **

**XSnowXPrincessX**


End file.
